Heaven And Hell
by Hoshi Chibi
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Heaven or Hell is not where dead souls go. Instead, they are 2 kingdoms beyond and manages the Earth. They are neither best friends nor enemies. But with an engagement, things will go quite differently. For better or for worst?
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN AND HELL**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

"Everything is already prepared." Nanjiroh Echizen, the king of the heaven palace, smirked down at her daughter.

"Yadda." was the fast and clear response her daughter said as she crossed her legs on the silver couch she was currently sitting.

"Ryoma, like it or not, you are already engaged to the prince of hell." Nanjiroh smirked even more at the horrified look of her daughter.

"But I don't even know him! He could be some really old creepy man or a total weirdo!" Ryoma complained trying hard to change her father's mind knowing that the chance of her succeeding is close to zero.

"Certainly not. He's almost the same age as you. As for the looks," he tried thinking of how the prince look as he haven't seen him in person too. "Aa well, I think he wouldn't be that bad."

He grinned stupidly.

"You think?" Ryoma said obviously irritated as she grabbed the nearest thing on the table beside the couch which is a lamp. She glared at her father who was already running away like a chicken as fast as he can.

But being a heavenly being certainly has its advantages. Like for example, a long range sharp shooting is very easy, like how the lamp she threw at her father's head sounded very painful.

* * *

><p>Everyone was smart enough to not disturb their princess as she ate mountains of cakes and other ? Well if the black aura radiating off from her is not enough, then her angry glares at anyone who tries certainly does.<p>

"Chibisuke!" Everyone except of course her brother, Ryoga, who glomped her as soon as he entered the dinning room.

"Argh, hanase aniki!" Ryoma yelled as she pinched Ryoga's arms who yelped in pain.

"Aww, so mean." Ryoga sobbed as he touch his arms that was pinched by Ryoma.

Ryoma glared more then continued eating her cake.

"Why are you eating so much again? You'll really get fat." Ryoga frowned at her sister who was slowly having a better mood.

"Hmph, because oyaji is so stupid. Why did he gave me to a devil? I don't want to marry an old man devil!" Ryoma complained as she ate another spoonful of mango pudding.

Ryoga sighed and reached for a cupcake on the table. He really felt bad for her sister. He doesn't want her to be in this kind of situations. But this marriage is important to strengthen the bond of the two Imperial families of heaven and hell.

He glanced at her sister and chuckled lightly causing Ryoma's eyebrow to raise at him.

"You really look like a child. Eating lots of sweets. You'll certainly get fat." He teased.

Ryoma glared at him.

* * *

><p>The bluegreen-haired princess could be found pacing around her room's balcony. Her face, deep in thought.<p>

'_What to do? What to do? I certainly don't want to get married at such a young age!'_

The princess continued walking back and forth sighing every minute when she spotted something lying untouched in one of her tables.

She smirked.

'_Saa, it seems that I would need your help.'_

She reached the cell phone on top of the table and searched for the number then pressed 'call'.

Riing

Riing

"Kei."

* * *

><p>After Ryoma ate lunch with her family, she headed straight to her bedroom and lied down the bed.<p>

Then she felt a presence coming closer to her room. Yes, heavenly beings could sense other presence that are around them.

Before the person could knock, Ryoma spoke.

"Come in. I've been waiting." She said.

The person slowly opened the door and bowed to the princess.

"Nanako." Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoma-sama, this are the clothes you secretly asked me to get." She smiled at the princess and gave her the clothes. "The others are inside this bag."

"Aa. Thanks." She said to her personal maid as she jumped down her bed and reached for the clothes given by Nanako.

After changing her clothes, she looked at the extra large mirror placed on the wall. She turned around inspecting her outfit.

"Hmm, so this is what the humans wear. Not bad." She looked again at the mirror for a final inspection. She currently wore a black shorts, a gray oversized hoodie sweater that hang off on her left shoulder with a white tank top inside, gray boots, a long simple necklace with a black cross at the end hang on her neck. All in all, she looks stylish and cute.

"Perfectly fits you, Ryoma-sama." Nanako smiled at her. She handed her the bag of her clothes and other things she might need.

"Thanks Nanako. You really saved me. Please tell mom and Ryoga that you didn't see me or know where am I."

"How about your father?" Nanako grinned.

"Cheh. Tell him he's so stupid."

Nanako smiled. "Well then, everything's prepared. It's time."

"Yeah."

Ryoma grabbed her bag and stood at the wide space in her room. By the way, her room is large enough for a basketball court to fit in, so there would be _a lot _of wide spaces anywhere.

She closed her eyes and a green glowing circle appeared around her with magical scripting around it. The room seemed to darken and Ryoma was the only one glowing. A portal. She had created a portal to Earth, where humans live.

It was simply beautiful and magical.

Green. It is the color of Ryoma's magic. Beautiful and relaxing like nature, but also as dangerous and powerful.

She slowly opened her eyes and whispered.

"_Open." _

There was suddenly a wind going around the circle slowly engulfing her.

She bid a last goodbye to Nanako, then a green light shined very brightly that Nanako had to cover her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, the green light, the wind, the glowing circle, and Ryoma were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I tried drawing the magic circle scene and Ryoma's clothes. It's not that good, and I know she doesn't look like the real Ryoma, and somehow, it looked like a chibi, but oh well. Please take a look. It's in my profile. **

**Okaaaay, so here's another attempt of me in writing a story. **

**I hope you like it and review. **

**Especially review. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven And Hell**

_Chapter II_

_She slowly opened her eyes and whispered. _

"_Open." _

_There was suddenly a wind going around the circle slowly engulfing her. _

_She bid a last goodbye to Nanako, then a blue light shined very brightly that Nanako had to cover her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes again, the blue light, the wind, the glowing circle, and Ryoma were gone._

* * *

><p>Ryoma waited for the blue light to disappear and when it did, she looked around her. Her bag that Nanako prepared is still beside her.<p>

She was in a clearing somewhere in a forest with wild pretty flowers blooming everywhere. It has a clean fresh air too.

Suddenly, she felt two presence fast approaching her. She raised an eyebrow and prepared for an attack. When the two presence finally reached her, her hands already glowing green ready to attack, two men in black suits jumped from the forest and kneeled in front of the surprised Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma said with a voice very commanding and dangerous.

The two men flinched obviously scared at Ryoma.

"W-we are the bodyguards that Atobe-sama sent to assist you, Ryoma-sama, to the mansion. He said that he was sorry that we can't fetch you himself, because he has something important to attend."

"Hmm." Ryoma stared at the two men wondering whether they are telling the truth. After a few more silence, and constant flinching and shivering of the two men under Ryoma's stare, a sigh escapes her mouth.

"Alright. Let's go." She smiled at the 2 men who sighed deeply in relief. They stood up and carried Ryoma's bag and the three of them headed to the waiting limo.

Sitting at the back seat, Ryoma tried thinking of what her mother, father and brother's expression would be when they find out that she escaped. She felt a little bit bad not telling her mother and brother. But then she knows that as soon as they find out, searching parties will be quickly spread everywhere to find her. And she's sure as heck that they could find her anytime. But that would still be quite a while, at least, she could have a few more time to enjoy her freedom.

So back to present, _so Kei is somewhere huh? Sora and Dai, the two bodyguards, said that he is currently on a tennis tournament. And it would surely be fun to watch! _ She smirked.

"Sora, Dai. Please drop me where Keigo is." She smiled cheerfully at the two men.

"Hai, Ryoma-sama." They smiled back. Somehow, they found out that Ryoma is not really scary especially if you are on good terms with her. She's actually very cute. Though not quite when she is angry. They shivered.

* * *

><p>"We're here, Ryoma-sama." Sora said to the girl sitting at the back.<p>

"Alright, thanks Sora and Dai." Ryoma waved and the car sped away.

"Now, where could Kei be?" She muttered silently. Then she saw a group of guys, chatting with each other. She walked there gracefully.

"Excuse me, which court is currently having the tournament?"

The boys turned to her and a red blush appeared quickly on all of their faces. _'kawaiii!'_

"It's over there, turn right at that tree, then walk forward until you see the courts. And if you'd like, I'm willing to accompany y-"

"Thanks." And with that, she walked gracefully again to where the guy directed her, not noticing the broken look of they guy after she left.

After turning left and walking forward, she heard tennis balls being hit and finally saw the courts.

Sitting in one of the upper bleachers, she ignored that obvious stares of the boys around her and looked at the current players on the court.

_Heh, so Kei could still play that good. But he's still mada mada._ The opponent has a bit of skill but still no match for Keigo.

After the match ended, Keigo walked back to a bench where Ryoma guessed was his teammates. They were quite noisy and energetic, Ryoma noted to herself. She stood up and walked down to the bench were Keigo is.

"Monkey King."

The noisy chatting suddenly became quiet and the boys turned their head to the source of the voice.

"Ryo!" Keigo quickly hugged Ryoma surprising everyone that saw the hug.

Ryoma chuckled and hugged him back silently laughing at the dumb looks on his teammates.

After the long silence, a jumping red head that acts like a cat decided to break the silence.

"Eh? Atobe, who is she? Your girlfriend? Nya!"

Atobe laughed then finally introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Ryoma Echizen, _my cousin._ So she's not my girlfriend, and will never be any of yours." Keigo glared at everyone when he saw the blush that was present at everybody's face.

Ryoma chuckled. "Haha. Kei, protective as ever." Keigo answered with an "Of course, hmph." Making her chuckle again. "Anyway, as you already know, my name is Ryoma, and would you mind if I borrow Kei for awhile?" She asked the boys in front of her. They shook their head in reply, still daydreaming about her. "Thanks!" She pulled Keigo's arms toward the exit of the court. Ofcourse not without Keigo glaring daggers at his teammates and all the boys that are looking dreamily at his precious cousin.

"Alright. Now you owe me Ponta because you didn't fetch me as you told me on the phone." Ryoma stared _sweetly _at Keigo.

"I told you already that I am sorry! It's not my fault that you suddenly called me last night and said that youre going here! Ofcourse I would be surprised that's why I forgot that we have a tournament today!"

"But that still caused you one can of Ponta." Ryoma grinned victoriously.

Keigo sighed. "Still a ponta girl." Ryoma stucked out her tongue at him then ran to the vending machine.

After getting her beloved ponta, Keigo decided to ask her all the details.

Keigo Atobe is the cousin of Ryoma. His mother, Reiko Atobe is the sister of Rinko Echizen. He grew up with Ryoma and Ryoga in the palace, but had to go to where the humans are to accompany his father.

"Okay, so you do know that Nanjiroh-ou will surely kick my ass the moment he found out that you are staying with me, right?"

"Hai!" Ryoma cheerfully replied like there's nothing wrong.

A nerve popped out of Kei's head, "Ugh, you brat. Anyway, the hell prince guy, huh? Never met him before."

"Neither did I! So how the hell could I marry someone I haven't met?"

"Well, let's just see what happen. So, you're attending Seiyou Fuzoku, right?"

"According to Nanako, yes I will. And you will be my tour guide." Ryoma smirked.

Keigo's eyes widened, "What? Ore-sama's not a tour guide!" Ryoma glared. "U-uh, well, since its you Ryo-chan, guess its fine!" Keigo sweat dropped while Ryoma was grinning widely.

"Atobe-sama, Ryoma-sama, we've arrived at the mansion." Sora announced from the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, so this is your house Monkey King. Quite small." Ryoma smirked from the middle of the stairs which was located at the center of the room, right infront of the entrance door.<p>

Keigo huffed, "Well, sorry because apparently, this is a mansion not a palace like where you live!"

"Whatever." Roma replied as she goes up the 2nd floor exploring different parts.

When she finally reached her own bedroom, Keigo told her that he will see her tomorrow at breakfast. Her room's color theme is in a light green and silver. It has a king size bed in the middle, sofas on the sides, flatscreen tv's, own bathroom and a large walk-in closet that was filled with a lot of clothes. Pretty much normal.

She headed straight to the bed, enjoying the warm fluffy feeling of the soft bed. She closed her eyes, as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sigh, 0 reviews. :'( Really that bad? **

***sob* Forever alone *sob***


End file.
